


Where Dead Angels Lie

by Nodtveidt



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Achilles Revenant, Español | Spanish, First Smite fic in Spanish here, Gen, No revision/edition, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, alternative universe, old stuff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodtveidt/pseuds/Nodtveidt
Summary: ¿Sabes dónde están los ángeles muertos?¿Sabes qué pasa cuando el velo de la reina Luna viene a tomar su lugar?Estúpido mortal, ¿qué sabrás tú del perecer?Si ni siquiera a vivir has de aprender.Ya qué, supongo que tu curiosidad ahora te ha de carcomer.¡No seas tan apresurado!Estarás muerto muy pronto.





	Where Dead Angels Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hecho ya hace un tiempo, no tiene revisión ni edición. Inspirado en la canción «Where Dead Angels Lie» de Dissection y «A Venomous Kiss of a Profane Grace» de Limbonic Art.

¿Sabes dónde están los ángeles muertos?

¿Sabes qué pasa cuando el velo de la reina Luna viene a tomar su lugar?

Estúpido mortal, ¿qué sabrás tú del perecer?

Si ni siquiera a vivir has de aprender.

Ya qué, supongo que tu curiosidad ahora te ha de carcomer.

¡No seas tan apresurado!

Estarás muerto muy pronto.

Aún recuerdo cuando mi piel tenía color,

aún recuerdo cuando podía sentir dolor,

aún recuerdo cuando podía sentir más que solo ira,

pero he de olvidar lo que era tener vida.

Regresar una vez más, regresar por sed... sed de venganza.

¿Hacia quién? Aún no lo sé. Simplemente tengo esa ansiedad que no puedo satisfacer.

Bien jugado, Hades, que fue el _Lete_ tu práctico desenlace...

Pero dejarme libre de tu dominio fue una decisión errante... ¿O es acaso un castigo?

No obstante, aún no olvido.

Veo un reluciente río, de aguas cristalinas como _Cocito_... Cuando está calmado es un imponente espejo.

Pero no puedo ver mi reflejo...

Oh, por supuesto, yo estoy _muerto_ , y ahora sólo soy un _espectro_.

Las imágenes se hacen presentes ante mis ojos, ¿es que la soledad comienza a dar sus efectos? ¿a qué condena he sido impuesto?

Se abrían los cielos que desvelan el brillo fecundo del astro rey, iluminando a los hombres que efusión por el arte del derramamiento de sangre desbordaban con sus casi petulantes ataques.

Escudo contra escudo, espada contra espada...

Desde un lugar lejano, en profundidad de los campos, ellos batallan tan prolongada guerra, incluso las noches se visten de sangre.

Las espadas y lanzas que chocan con poder y fuerza, hombres fieles y _esperanzados_ que no conocen el remordimiento de sus actos.

Sin duda, un encuentro sangriento pero épico a su vez, donde la fe ciega es la principal protagonista, ya que los arrastra a un sueño eterno provocado por la espada de un hombre que pudo ser su hermano.

Arriesgan sus vidas y matan... solo por personas que nada más los consideran peones de su juego.

Unos batallaban en defensa de Troya, mientras los otros por el órdenes y honor de Menelao.

Brutal era la sanguinaria batalla que libraban los _cegados_ , intercambiando feroces ataques, salpicando sangre y manchando las tierras de que las deidades les han dado concesión.

Las tropas de la Liga Aquea mostraron superioridad contra los hombres de Troya, dando baja a cada guerrero que se entregaba y moría con _honor_.

Una batalla para no olvidar. Ese olor a hierro saliendo de otros cuerpos, el choque chillante de las espadas empuñadas, gente gritando en horror por tanta agonía... porque, cuando las armas hablan, las leyes callan.

Por supuesto, dulce será la guerra para aquel que no tiene experiencia. Sintiendo una latente excitación por tanta adrenalina en una sola explosión.

Para el soldado veterano, es una tragedia.

—Y después de la venganza contra el príncipe por la pérdida de tu _amante_ , hoy es el día que te reunirás otra vez con él en el Hades —mencionó con sorna aquel insolente, teniendo una taimada sonrisa en lo que parecía ser un rostro _inocente_ —. Debiste haber escogido bien tu lado. ¡Mírate ahora! Casi en el suelo, derrumbado.

—M-Maldito cobarde —escupí con enojo, tratando de levantarme—. ¡Deja de esconderte tras las togas de los dioses!

—Llámame cobarde, llámame creador del sacrilegio, llámame vil, de igual forma te arrodillarás ante mí —contestó jocoso ese desgraciado, aún sin remover la maldita sonrisa suya—. La deshonra se lava con éxito.

—¿Y t-tú crees que vas a ganar esta batalla? ¡Cuán ciego eres! Troya caerá —respondí, aún manteniéndome de pie gracias a mi escudo que aún brilla—. Tan solo espera que las deidades te abandonen. Tu familia solo es polvo, así será el destino de Troya.

—En una guerra no velas por tu familia, úsalos hasta que dejen de ser útiles—contestó imponente, como si poco le importaran aquellos seres—. Héctor fue un tonto, Príamo también... pero al menos yo soy el arquitecto de mi victoria, y mejor si ellos han perecido, pues seré coronado. Gracias por asesinarlos, Aquiles, has servido como fiel mirmidón.

—T-Tú... N-No. —¡Ese maldito lo planeó todo!

—Salúdame a mi hermano y mi padre... También a Patroclo de mi parte. —sonrió con tanta maldad en él, carcomido por el poder de dioses.

¿Y qué podía hacer yo? El daño está hecho, me debilitó donde Estigia no me tocó.

La muerte no pudo ser más segura.

Mi alma me ha abandonado desde hace mucho, y una cicatriz en mi pecho dejó como augurio... Justo donde había un corazón heróico y valiente.

Ahora únicamente fluye odio.

Oh, la Luna, dama hermosa y paciente, que escucha todos los delirios... Y dolorosos gemidos; muchos desvelan su verdadera esencia ante ella.

A todo esto...

Aún no sé porqué sigues leyendo...

¿Las crónicas de un espectro?

Créeme, mortal, muy pronto apreciarás tu final. Arrancaré ese dulce corazón tuyo... ¡Con mi puño!

Dime, ¿cómo sentirías si la venganza fuera tu único sentimiento sabiendo que no puedes satisfacerlo? Una escoria ¿No es así?

No soy _Némesis_ , maldita sea, y tampoco sé porqué tengo esta hambruna de sangre. ¿Un _ángel de la venganza ciega_? Quizá, aunque mis alas me ha cortado un desquiciado.

Ahora vago en la oscuridad, buscando algo... mis pies me guían, mis manos asesinan. Ni siquiera sé quién fue a quién le arrebaté su miserable vida y su cráneo usé de ornamenta.

Quizá y busque mi venganza contra aquella marioneta de los dioses, aquel que empezó toda tragedia e hizo que naciera un Imperio que absorbió lo que antes era Grecia...

##  **Paris**.

Pero él ya murió hace milenios, no puedo reclamar ni juzgar algo que ya no puedo matar.

Ahora solo me dedico a asesinar aquellos bellos ángeles que en la noche se atreven a caminar, esperando ser tocados por la gracia de la Luna... sin saber que les espera un viaje al Hades.

Cuando aparezco ante ellos, sus rostros pronto cambian de paz a dolor, se espantan y tratan de huir, suplican por su vida e incluso le rezan a dioses que ni yo conozco.

Gritan en busca de auxilio, incluso el más valiente cae esperando su exilio. Otros son atrevidos y preguntan... sin embargo, de nada les servirá para salvarse.

—En el silencio es donde los ángeles muertos residen. —susurro al oído de cada cadáver, embolsándome las almas que apaciguan mi feroz ansiedad.

Y luego, no importa si es hombre o mujer, niño o niña, planto un beso efímero en la coronilla de la cabeza, justo donde en Paris relucía su pacto con los dioses.

Un venenoso beso de la gracia profana.

Oh, y ten cuidado esta noche... ¿quién sabe? Quizás seas tú mi próximo sosiego... Con ese tibio y dulce corazón; no intentes nada, que soy un espectro.

**Vigila tu espalda, dulce ángel muerto.**


End file.
